


i'll stick to my applepi

by gingerpudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'lev' him live, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, GET IT, Hatoful Boyfriend spoilers, M/M, Panic Attacks, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, can i call it that i mean it took them ten chapters, chatfic, crackfic, egg puns, hatoful boyfriend - Freeform, hinata cries a lot please help him, i swear its not kuroken ok, its like 'let' him live but with lev instead bc thats his name, kenma pls stop hurting lev, kuroo is less discrete than he thought he was, the tags will change as the story continues probably, too many egg puns, trans!hinata, trans!kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerpudding/pseuds/gingerpudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kenma didn't think a random message on a bad night would spiral into whatever he and shouyou had become. </p><p>but honestly? kenma didn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. thatgingerkid & applepi

**Author's Note:**

> ((quick note: this is a slightly altered version of the canon universe; a few details have been changed, and volleyball won't be a super large focus in this fic.))
> 
> ((the title is a play on a line from girls by marina and the diamonds))
> 
> quick warning: there's a mention of a panic attack but it isn't described in any detail!

a phone buzzing broke through the silence, and slowly, kenma sat up, rubbing at his puffy eyes. he clicked the device on, seeing a direct message from a blog he'd never heard of before.

thatgingerkid: hey, are you alright?? your blog popped up in my recommended and i wanted to check it out and i saw your personal post  
thatgingerkid: i hope that's not like super creepy to you or anything tho!!

kenma hesitated a moment, his fingers stalling over the keyboard.

applepi: no, it's not creepy, i don't think. but, uh, i don't really know if i'm alright.  
thatgingerkid: aw, im sorry!! what happened??  
thatgingerkid: oh, but you dont have to share if you dont wanna  
applepi: it's just school, and my best friend is applying for colleges, and my mom threw away my binder  
applepi: i got overwhelmed and had a panic attack  
thatgingerkid: oh my god im so sorry  
thatgingerkid: it sucks your mom would do that  
thatgingerkid: can i help at all???  
applepi: it's already over  
applepi: there's not much you can do  
thatgingerkid: i wish i could help :((((  
applepi: well it was nice to talk to someone, so thanks for that  
thatgingerkid: ahh im happy i was somewhat of assistance!!!（≧∇≦）  
thatgingerkid: im hinata!!

kenma frowned at his phone, his eyebrows furrowing.

applepi: not to be rude, but why are you introducing yourself?  
thatgingerkid: because we're friends now!!  
thatgingerkid: i mean unless youre uncomfortable with that bc if thats the case we dont have to be friends if you dont want to but you seem like a cool person and i like your blog and i want to get to know you in the least creepy way possible

kenma smiled- a small, slight quirk of his lips. he wasn't used to this sort of interaction... this hinata kid was cute, he thought. 

applepi: oh  
applepi: well, in that case, i guess we are friends.  
applepi: i'm kenma.  
thatgingerkid: ahh okay cool!! i was scared you didnt want to be my friend(´Д` )  
thatgingerkid: also, what are your pronouns? i saw you say something about a binder...?  
applepi: he/him. and yours are the same, right?  
thatgingerkid: yup, they're in my bio!!!  
applepi: cool.  
thatgingerkid: so, what do you like yo do in your free time??  
applepi: i play video games a lot, and some volleyball too.  
thatgingerkid: :00000 no way!!! i love volleyball!!!! what position do you play??  
applepi: i'm a setter for my high school's team. i'm guessing you play as well?  
thatgingerkid: yeah!!!! i'm a decoy and a middle blocker and my setter and i have this super awesome quick and it's like i fly through the air!!!

hinata's enthusiasm for volleyball was infectious, and kenma found himself messaging the boy until the early hours of the morning. conversation flowed easily between the two, to kenma's surprise; the only conversations that came easily to him was when he was with kuroo, and they didn't last for-

applepi: hinata, it's nearly 4am. i need sleep for school tomorrow.  
thatgingerkid: ahh sorry for messaging you for so long!! time just kinda slipped away from me（ つ Д ｀）  
applepi: it's fine, no worries.  
applepi: i'll message you later. good night, hinata.  
thatgingerkid: you can call me shouyou!! good night!! (^o^)／

kenma turned over onto his side, plugging his phone in so it charged as he typed one more message.

applepi: good night, shouyou.


	2. shou-yolk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thatgingerkid: you need to see this video okay  
> applepi: you... sent me a makeup tutorial for how to be a sexy avocado?  
> thatgingerkid: sHIT WRONG VIDEO  
> applepi: what

thatgingerkid: kenma  
thatgingerkid: kenmaaaaaa  
thatgingerkid: answer meeeee  
thatgingerkid: pls kenma  
thatgingerkid: kENMAAAAA  
thatgingerkid: NOTICE ME  
thatgingerkid: ANSWER MEEEEEE  
thatgingerkid: (´；ω；`)  
[cut for length]  
applepi: what is it shouyou.  
thatgingerkid: you need to see this video okay  
thatgingerkid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoAj1W8Blyw  
applepi: you... sent me a makeup tutorial for how to be a sexy avocado?  
thatgingerkid: sHIT WRONG VIDEO  
applepi: what  
thatgingerkid: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAdW2OcSZwA  
applepi: shouyou  
applepi: while this isn't as bad as a sexy avocado  
applepi: how to egg isn't exactly appealing  
thatgingerkid: no kenma you have to watch it!!

kenma clicked play on the youtube video, expressionless as he watched the makeup tutorial on how to become an egg.

"oi, kenma!" the boy's head shot up, attempting to cover his phone as his best friend approached his bed.

"you're early." 

"nope, you just lost track of time again- it's 5:14 exactly." kuroo smirked triumphantly, sprawling next to kenma lazily. kenma rolled his eyes, focusing back on his phone. he and kuroo always had sleepovers on friday nights- it was just their thing. kuroo arrived some time around five, kenma gamed, kuroo watched, the two ate, then slept, and the next morning kuroo would wake kenma up for morning volleyball practice.

"whatever." kenma grumbled, resuming the video.

"is that... a makeup tutorial on how to be an egg?"

kenma just nodded, eyes glued to the screen as another egg pun was made in the video.

"how did you even find that?" kuroo shook his head as he shifted, getting comfortable.

"shouyou sent it to me." kenma responded absentmindedly.

"shouyou?"

kenma stiffened, staring as the screen even though the video had just ended. he hadn't really told anyone about shouyou, even though at this point the two had been messaging for several days.

"yeah, shouyou sent it to me."

kuroo huffed out a frustrated sigh. "i get that, but who's shouyou?"

"he messaged me online."

"why?"

"i made a post on my blog, he saw it, was concerned, and asked me about it."

"you can't just message random strangers, kenma."

"he's not a stranger, kuroo." kenma spoke defensively, hunching his shoulders and scooting away from kuroo. he knew his best friend wouldn't like him messaging shouyou, that's why he hadn't told him.

kuroo pursed his lips, before his shoulders slumped. "okay, you're close to the guy. honestly, i'd rather you not message him, but i won't stop you. just... be careful, okay?" kuroo frowned. "i don't want you getting hurt."

slowly relaxing his shoulders, kenma loosened his tight grip on his phone. "i'll be careful, but i don't think i need to fear shouyou."

"why do you say that?"

"he literally sent me an egg makeup tutorial, kuroo."

his best friend snorted, grinning widely, and kenma slowly moved so he was pressed against the taller boy. physical contact was a tricky thing for kenma; sometimes he just wanted someone to lie with him and play with his hair, other times he flinched when someone touched his shoulders. but he had known kuroo since they were children- kenma was usually comfortable with him.

thatgingerkid: did you egg-preciate all those egg puns?  
thatgingerkid: wait can i make one with your name  
thatgingerkid: eggma? kenegg? kenyolk?  
applepi: shell-you  
thatgingerkid: omg kenma  
applepi: no shou-yolk is better  
thatgingerkid: hOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THIS  
applepi: am i?  
thatgingerkid: wAITWAITWAIT  
thatgingerkid: how are you so,,,, egg-celent at this  
thatgingerkid: ;))))  
applepi: i want to go egg-excute myself  
thatgingerkid: yOURE THE ONE MAKING MOST OF THE PUNS SCREW YOU  
applepi: shouyou calm down your mind is scrambled  
thatgingerkid: i h8 u  
applepi: i'm just better at making egg puns than you, simple as that.  
thatgingerkid: why do you hurt me like this  
applepi: is your hard exterior starting to crack  
thatgingerkid: b Y E  
applepi: no don't go  
applepi: i didn't eggspect you to leave so quickly  
applepi: i guess you're just a soft boiled egg  
thatgingerkid: sAVAGEEE  
thatgingerkid: also i give up  
thatgingerkid: i don't understand how you make all those egg jokes  
applepi: i've had egg-speriance  
applepi: shouyou??  
applepi: shouyou it has been five minutes.

"how do you know so many egg puns?" kuroo broke kenma's concentration, and he pulled his gaze away from his phone as his mouth pulled into a frown.

"remember when you gave bokuto my phone number?"

kuroo thought for a moment, before realization hit him and he started to laugh, starting out quiet and slowly getting louder until he was red in the face.

"there's a reason i blocked him." kenma said tactfully, looking at the still laughing kuroo scornfully before looking back to his phone.

thatgingerkid: im back and i never want to hear an egg joke again  
applepi: okay okay i'll spare you.  
thatgingerkid: thank god  
applepi: for a day  
thatgingerkid: keNM A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess you could call this a,,,, crackfic;))))
> 
> honestly this is so fun to write even though this chapter went in a completely different direction than i had planned
> 
> i swear actual plot will be coming soon...... i just dont know how soon whooP S
> 
> feedback is widely appreciated!!


	3. kenmeanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thatgingerkid: i'll fight him myself!!! i dont care how tall he is!!ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ  
> applepi: shouyou, i hate to say this, but kuroo is 188cm.  
> thatgingerkid: shit  
> thatgingerkid: i mean that means nOTHING TO ME I'LL FIGHT HIM TO PROTECT YOU KENMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick warning: kenma has a panic attack at the beginning and hinata messages him through it; the two talk about panic attacks a bit afterwards. if you don't want to read about that, search for the line "thatgingerkid: he's your childhood friend right??" and you should be good!!

applepi: shouyou  
applepi: shouyou are yiu awakr  
applepi: plesw be swake  
thatgingerkid: kenma whats wrong??  
applepi: im panickinf  
applepi: i had anig htmare and kuroo isnbt pixking up  
thatgingerkid: okay okay kenma can you breath?  
thatgingerkid: if you're wearing a binder take it off  
thatgingerkid: try to relax your body  
thatgingerkid: breath in for five seconds, hold it for three, and exhale for ten seconds  
thatgingerkid: if the dark is making it worse turn on a light or if there isn't one nearby turn the flashlight on your phone on okay?  
thatgingerkid: im here for you kenma  
thatgingerkid: just take deep breaths  
thatgingerkid: it's gonna be alright  
applepi: thanks shouyou  
thatgingerkid: ah you responded!! i was worried bc it's been like ten minutes but i didn't want to overwhelm you  
applepi: you helped a lot  
thatgingerkid: ahh thanks, i was worried it might not work bc different people deal with panic attacks in different ways  
applepi: how do have experience with panic attacks, shouyou?  
thatgingerkid: oh! my setter kageyama gets them sometimes, im the only one besides their mom who can help them out really  
thatgingerkid: but they cant stand being touched when they has a panic attack so i try to talk them through it  
applepi: usually kuroo helps me through panic attacks  
applepi: he can tell if i want to be hugged or not  
thatgingerkid: he's your childhood friend right??  
applepi: yeah.  
applepi: i think he slept over at someone's house, he usually answers the phone no matter how late.  
applepi: oh, sorry for messaging you so late, shouyou, i didn't mean to be a bother.  
thatgingerkid: you're never bothering me, kenma!! and it's the weekend, i don't need to be up particularly early anyways!!  
thatgingerkid: wait it's saturday night right???  
applepi: yes, shouyou, it's saturday night. tomorrow, or technically today since it's 3am, is sunday.  
thatgingerkid: oh thank god!!( ﾟヮﾟ)  
thatgingerkid: if it was friday night i would have cried bc if im tired at practice kageyama always does better than me and i hate that!!(＃ﾟДﾟ)  
applepi: is everything a competition between you two?  
thatgingerkid: yeah!!  
thatgingerkid: do you and kuroo compete???  
applepi: no.  
thatgingerkid: what???  
applepi: i can't be bothered to compete against kuroo, besides, he'd beat me.  
thatgingerkid: not smarts wise, bc youre super smart kenma!!!!  
applepi: kuroo would crush my skull in a physical fight, shouyou.  
thatgingerkid: well, it's a good thing you never physically fight!!  
thatgingerkid: but if he does want to fight you i won't let him  
thatgingerkid: i'll fight him myself!!! i dont care how tall he is!!ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ  
applepi: shouyou, i hate to say this, but kuroo is 188cm.  
thatgingerkid: shit  
thatgingerkid: i mean that means nOTHING TO ME I'LL FIGHT HIM TO PROTECT YOU KENMA  
applepi: i don't think you'll have to fight him, but it's the thought that counts.  
thatgingerkid: id fight anyone for you, no matter how tall they are.

* * *

 

"kenma!"

"hey, kuroo." phone wedged between his cheek and shoulder, kenma concentrated on the tv in front of him, fingers pummeling the buttons as his avatar fought.

"i'm sorry."

"it's fine, i survived." of course kuroo knew why kenma had tried to call him so late at night.

"i was at bokuto's and i guess i put my phone on silent, i'm sorry kenma."

"i told you, it's fine." kenma paused, considering his words. "shouyou helped me."

"...shouyou helped you?"

"his setter gets panic attacks too, so he knew how to help."

kuroo sighed through the phone, and kenma could picture him running a hand through the mess of his hair. "the more you talk about this kid, the harder it is to hate him."

"then don't hate him." kenma said simply.

"i'm protective, i don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"you don't need to worry about me, shouyou won't hurt me."

"i'm always gonna worry about you, kenma."

"...can you come over?"

"not for more than an hour, but sure."

"okay."

kuroo ended the call, and kenma dropped his shoulder, his phone falling onto the bed next to him. he frowned as his avatar lost all his health, the screen flashing the words 'DEAD' in bright red letters.

scowling, kenma picked up his phone, noticing he had a message.

thatgingerkid: heyyy kenma can i ask you something??  
applepi: sure.  
thatgingerkid: can i have your phone number?  
thatgingerkid: not to be creepy or anything!!!  
thatgingerkid: but this app is kinda glitchy on my phone and i dont wanna miss any of your messages!!!  
applepi: yeah, i'll give you my phone number.

kenma couldn't help but smile to himself as he and shouyou exchanged numbers. he wasn't sure why exactly he was excited by something so insignificant, but didn't have much time to dwell on it as his phone buzzed.

unknown number: hey it's hinata!!  
unknown number: oh god i hope i dont have the wrong number  
unknown number: this is kenma, right?

kenma's smile grew slightly as he entered shouyou as a new contact.

kenma: yes, it's kenma.  
shou-yolk: oh, thank god i was afraid i'd have the wrong number  
shou-yolk: what's your contact name for me??  
kenma: i'm.... not sure how much you'll like it.  
shou-yolk: as long as it's not an egg pun it's fine!!  
shou-yolk: ...kenma??  
shou-yolk: my contact name is a egg pun isn't it  
kenma: maybe.  
shou-yolk: i hate you（ ´,_ゝ`)  
shou-yolk: your contact was originally kenma but now i'm changing it!!  
kenmeanie: what is my contact name shouyou  
shou-yolk: it may or may not be kenmeanie....  
kenmeanie: shou-yolk is better.  
shou-yolk: screw u kenma  
shou-yolk: als O  
shou-yolk: another reason i wanted your phone number  
shou-yolk: in a week or so i'm going to a training camp for volleyball, and i ran out of data so i can't use the app while i'm there, so i needed a way to message you!!  
kenmeanie: there's no wifi at the training camp?  
shou-yolk: well, you arent really supposed to have electronics there in the first place  
shou-yolk: but i'll break the rules for you, kenma!!!  
kenmeanie: what training camp are you going to, shouyou?  
shou-yolk: the fukurodani one, i think!!  
shou-yolk: i'm super excited, i've never been to a training camp before!!!  
kenmeanie: interesting.

the door opening made kenma look up from his phone, his eyes meeting kuroo's immediatley. kuroo dropped his overnight bag by the door- he must have come straight from bokuto's.

"hi."

kenma didn't respond, just gestured for kuroo to join him on the bed. grinning widely, kuroo did just that, sliding into the bed next to him.

"if you're gonna be texting that shouyou dude-"

"-hinata-"

"-that hinata dude," kuroo rolled his eyes, "can i put on a movie?"

kenma nodded, and kuroo got off the bed to choose a movie.

shou-yolk: can i ask something? you don't have to answer if you don't wanna of course!!!  
kenmeanie: yeah, you can ask.  
shou-yolk: did you ever get another binder after your mom threw yours out?

kenma pressed his lips into a thin line, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

kenmeanie: no, i've made do with sports bras and hoodies.  
shou-yolk: i'm sorry if it was a sensitive topic, i was curious  
kenmeanie: it's fine, shouyou. if i was uncomfortable with the topic i wouldn't have answered your question.  
shou-yolk: ahh, okay!!!! bc i really don't ever wanna make you uncomfortable!!  
kenmeanie: again, it's fine, shouyou.

kenma put his phone down for a moment as kuroo slid back onto the bed with him. the taller boy wrapped his arms around kenma, hugging him close as he flopped onto the bed. kenma shifted so he was facing kuroo, his head below kuroo's chin.

"kuroo?"

"mmm...?"

"are we going to the fukurodani training camp this year?"

"i don't know why we wouldn't be."

kenma just hummed in response, pulling out his phone as kuroo watched the movie. cuddling with kuroo was normal, at this point, and kenma had been craving physical contact.

"is there a new team going to the camp this year?"

"i think bokuto mentioned something about a team from... miyagi, maybe?"

"okay."

kenmeanie: shouyou, are you from miyagi?  
shou-yolk: have you been stalking me, kenma?!?!?  
kenmeanie: no, i was asking kuroo about the training camp our team usually goes to and he said there was a new team joining us, one from miyagi.  
shou-yolk: kenM A  
shou-yolk: YOURE GOING TO THE TRAINING CAMP?????  
kenmeanie: my team is, yeah.  
shou-yolk: :00000 iM GONNA SEE YOU IN PERSON  
shou-yolk: HOLY SHIT IM SO EXCITED  
shou-yolk: IDK IF YOURE EXCITED AS ME BUT I REALLY WANTED TO MEET YOU  
shou-yolk: I DIDNT WANT TO BRING IT UP BC WE'VE ONLY BEEN MESSAGING FOR LIKE A MONTH AND I DIDNT WANT TO CREEP YOU OUT  
kenmeanie: i'm excited too, shouyou.  
shou-yolk: KAGEYAMA JUST TOLD ME TO SHUT UP AND STOP MAKING THAT WEIRD CROW NOISE BUT I CANT  
shou-yolk: IM SO EXCITED IM SHAKING  
kenmeanie: are you okay?  
shou-yolk: IM JUST R EA LL Y HAPPY RN  
shou-yolk: WAIT SHIT  
kenmeanie: what is it, shouyou?

kuroo shifted, releasing kenma from his hold. "sorry, kenma, i gotta go- i have a date tonight!"

kenma slowly sat up as kuroo rolled off his bed, arching a thin eyebrow. "who would want to go on a date with you?"

"that's for me to know and for you to find out." kenma rolled his eyes at the cliche line, falling back into his bed.

"bye, kuroo." he said blandly.

"bye, kenma! wish me luck on my date!" kuroo cheered as he left. he shut the door behind him. kenma rolled over and grabbed his phone.

shou-yolk: I HAVE EXAMS  
shou-yolk: IF I FAIL I MIGHT HAVE TO MISS SOME OF CAMP  
shou-yolk: THAT MEANS LESS VOLLEYBALL AND LESS YOU  
kenmeanie: i'm sure you'll do fine on your exams, shouyou.  
shou-yolk: kenma,,,, i am not the smartest  
kenmeanie: you aren't the smartest if you say stuff like that.  
shou-yolk: i mean im not kageyama bad but its still pretty bad  
kenmeanie: shouyou, listen to me  
kenmeanie: you're going to study a lot  
kenmeanie: you're not going to overwork yourself  
kenmeanie: your teammates will help you study  
kenmeanie: and i'll be here to support you  
kenmeanie: you won't fail your exams shouyou  
shou-yolk: kenma........  
shou-yolk: ur actually an angel oh my goD  
shou-yolk: but actually tho thank you!!!  
shou-yolk: i feel a lot better knowing youre there for me bc you mean the world to me!!!!  
kenmeanie: do i really mean that much to you?  
shou-yolk: of course!!!!!!

kenma smiled at his phone; a small, tiny smile that no one had to know about.

kenmeanie: i'm really excited to meet you, shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anD THE PLOT THICKENS
> 
> it only took me another like 1.7k words lmao 
> 
> i wrote this at 1am please excuse any errors
> 
> and idk what universe this takes place in, it's not canon bc there hasn't been the battle at the garbage whatever its called cat vs crow match but there's gonna be the training camp and after that i'll probably just go with whatever whoops


	4. happier ginger & kenma<33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shou-yolk: HAVE YOU HEARD OF HATOFUL BOYFRIEND  
> kenmeanie: you're.... crying over a bird dating simulator?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (warning: spoilers for hatoful boyfriend; nageki fujishiro's route and okasan's route)
> 
> (also a quick warning for a suicide mention; i'm not sure if it's too big but better safe than sorry!)

shou-yolk: kenma  
shou-yolk: kenmA I AM CRYING  
shou-yolk: THERE ARE TEARS FALLING DOWN MY FACE KENMA  
shou-yolk: I JUST WANTED TO BE A GAMER LIKE YOU  
shou-yolk: INSTEAD I GOT THIS EMOTIONAL TRAUMA  
kenmeanie: shouyou, why are you crying?  
shou-yolk: HAVE YOU HEARD OF HATOFUL BOYFRIEND  
kenmeanie: you're.... crying over a bird dating simulator?  
shou-yolk: yOU CLEARLY HAVENT PLAYED IT IF YOURE ASKING ME THAT  
kenmeanie: no kuroo played it and i watched  
kenmeanie: it didn't seem like a very sad game  
shou-yolk: KUROO OBVIOUSLY DID NOT CHOOSE THE SAME ROUTE AS ME  
shou-yolk: I CHOSE THE BIRD IN THE LIBRARY  
kenmeanie: oh kuroo chose the one that really liked pudding and who was really easily excitable  
kenmeanie: it wasn't sad, i don't think  
shou-yolk: wELL THE LIBRARY BIRD KILLED HIMSELF???  
shou-yolk: HE WAS A GHOST???  
shou-yolk: KENMA YOU DONT UNDERSTAND HOW UPSET I AM

[shou-yolk's contact has been renamed: sad ginger]

kenmeanie: the ending kuroo got, you just left school to go on a quest to find pudding  
sad ginger: KW MA  
sad ginger: KENM A  
sad ginger: IM STILL CRYING THE BIRD DIDNT DESERVE IT  
sad ginger: HE WAS SO QUIET AND CUTE AND A BIT OF A LONER BUT IN A CUTE WAY  
sad ginger: BUT HE WAS JUST IGNORED AND YOU THINK HES BEING BULLIED BUT HE'S NOT HE'S A GHOST KENMA

[incoming call: kenmeanie]

"h-hello?"

kenma paused, hearing shouyou's sniffling over the line. "i didn't think you were actually crying, shouyou."

"i am!" shouyou protested loudly, and kenma clicked the volume button down multiple times. "there, there was the bird, i don't remember his name, and he was always just alone, nobirdie talked to him, and you were the first one to see him and i am heartbroken, kenma."

kenma huffed out what might have been a laugh, sinking below his covers. he glanced at the clock.

"why were you playing a bird dating simulator at midnight, shouyou?"

"i got bored, and i wanted to play a video game, and nishinoya-senpai- he's the libero on my team, he suggested i play it so i did, but i don't think he chose the same route as me!" shouyou choked out another cry, and kenma had to stifle his laughter.

"you said you chose the bird in the library, right?" kenma asked, and waited for shouyou's hum before continuing,"why'd you choose that bird? i would've thought you'd have chosen the pudding bird, the energetic one."

"i would have, but the library bird was so cute, and he just-" kenma zoned out a bit as shouyou rambled. he had surprised himself by calling his friend, he wasn't one to initiate anything, really. he was used to nerves, to shaky hands and his heart racing when he was on the phone, but he wasn't experiencing any of those with shouyou. kenma felt his cheeks color, and he resisted the urge to drown himself under his duvet.

shouyou made him feel comfortable, he had realized. he'd never met him, never seen him, this was the first time he had ever even heard his voice, but he still felt at ease with the boy. the two had somehow clicked, and over the month or so of messaging, had formed a strong bond that kenma wasn't even aware of up until a few minutes ago.

"kenma?" from the sound of it, shouyou had stopped crying. "are you still there? gah, did i scare you off with my dumb rambling? if i did, sorry, i can get a bit carried away, i mea-"

"no, no, you're fine." kenma reassured, cutting shouyou off. he toyed with the edge of his covers as he spoke. "have you stopped crying?"

shouyou exhaled deeply through the phone. "yeah, but i'm still upset. the bird deserved better."

"yeah, he did." kenma agreed. the two were silent for a moment, but kenma wasn't uncomfortable with it. he felt no anxiety spike, no panicking that he had done something wrong, because there was no reason to. kenma sighed to himself, closing his eyes for a moment; he was more attached than he thought.

"you alright, kenma?"

kenma pondered the question for a moment, before answering truthfully. "yeah, i think so. i'm just thinking about us."

"aw, kenma, you're making me blush!"

rolling his eyes, kenma continued,"it's just, i've never been very good at making friends. i was thinking, it's a bit weird, because i've never really, uh, bonded with someone so closely in such a short amount of time."

shouyou was silent, and kenma stared at his dark room, eyes barely able to make out the pictures hanging on his wall. he tried to see details, attempting to distract himself while he waited for a response.

"i'm pretty sure i scare people." shouyou finally said. "like, i come on too strong or i'm too intimidating, and when i get passionate about something, like volleyball, i get scarily attached, and for some people i'm just too much." he spoke quickly, every few words slurring in his haste. "and it's scary, to me, i mean, to think that i might scare people, because whenever i think scary, i don't think of me! i think of kageyama, or failing my exams, or my parents not accepting me or my spikes getting blocked, not myself, and i just, i just..." shouyou's voice cracked, and kenma felt his heart do the same as the boy on the other end of the line started to cry again.

"if it's any help, shouyou," kenma's voice was quiet,"i don't think you're scary." he could have said more, he realized. he could have talked for hours, could have written an essay on what he could have said to comfort his friend. instead, he swallowed, taking a deep breath to try and keep his throat from locking up. he hoped shouyou could somehow find the deeper meaning in his words, the "even though i say otherwise i love your dumb memes" and the "you're one of my closest friends" and the "if i could i would gift you the world."

shouyou let out an almost silent sigh, and kenma smiled.

* * *

 

[sad ginger's contact has been renamed: happier ginger]

happier ginger: i can't believe we had such a deep conversation just bc i cried over a bird dating simulator  
happier ginger: thank you kenma

[kenmeanie's contact has been renamed: kenma<33]

kenma<33: shouyou, are you okay now?  
happier ginger: eh, i feel kinda gross from crying so much  
happier ginger: but otherwise i feel great!!  
kenma<33: good, i was worried.  
happier ginger: aww, you were worried about me??  
kenma<33: of course, why wouldn't i be?  
happier ginger: agH KENMA UR SO NICE  
happier ginger: YOU MAKE ME ALL HAPPY AND GWAH AND WARM AND STUFF  
kenma<33: ...really?  
happier ginger: DUH KENMA YOURE ONE OF THE BEST THINGS THATS EVER HAPPENED TO ME  
kenma<33: the feeling is mutual, shouyou.

kenma stared at his phone, chewing the inside of his cheek as his face flushed.

kenma<33: i didn't know i made you feel so happy.

[happier ginger's contact has been renamed: happiest ginger]

happiest ginger: you always make me feel happy!!! even if you make fun of my memes and never stop with the egg puns, you always cheer me up!!!  
kenma<33: oh.  
kenma<33: again, you make me happy too.  
kenma<33: i'm not sure if i ever really show it.  
kenma<33: but yeah.  
happiest ginger: ahh that means a lot, im happy to make you happy!!! <3333

kenma smiled softly at his phone, hair brushing against his cheek as he typed out a simple reply.

kenma<33: ♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat format who
> 
> im not satisfied with this chapter but it took wayyy too long to write so i'm just gonna post it
> 
> hopefully the next chapter will make up for it!!
> 
> also, thank you all for 300+ hits, and all your lovely comments! they give me so much more motivation to write, so thank you!!
> 
> this chapter is unedited, so please excuse any errors!
> 
> (also yes i did play okasan's route in hatoful boyfriend for this chapter)


	5. sensitive redhead & emoji hater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [happiest ginger's contact has been renamed: sensitive redhead]
> 
> sensitive redhead: thats not a cuTE NICKNAME KENMA  
> kenma<33: it's a fact  
> sensitive redhead: DD:  
> sensitive redhead: IM N OT SENSITIVE IM MANLY  
> kenma<33: hatoful boyfriend  
> sensitive redhead: how dare u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry the spacing is weird, i'm not sure what went wrong ://)

 

 

happiest ginger: kenma i wanna change ur contact name

kenma<33: okay. 

happiest ginger: kenma u dont understand

happiest ginger: im struggling

kenma<33: i'd help but i don't care what my contact is.

happiest ginger: kenma please

happiest ginger: youre good at nicknames and stuff and iM NOT

kenma<33: well you're easy to nickname shouyou.

 

[happiest ginger's contact has been renamed: sensitive redhead]

 

sensitive redhead: thats not a cuTE NICKNAME KENMA

kenma<33: it's a fact

sensitive redhead: DD:

sensitive redhead: IM N OT SENSITIVE IM MANLY

kenma<33: hatoful boyfriend

sensitive redhead: how dare u

 

[kenma<33's contact has been renamed: bird hater]

 

sensitive redhead: there

bird hater: you do understand your mascot is a crow, right?

 

[bird hater's contact has been renamed: the worst]

 

sensitive redhead: i hate you

the worst: this is weak.

sensitive redhead: im done with this bs :((( this is bullying :((((

the worst: why do your faces have so many mouths/chins?

sensitive redhead: to show how deeply hurt i am by your comments ;'(

the worst: why is he crying from two different eyes?

the worst: wait no ignore that

sensitive redhead: stop being so cruel to him for crying thru both eyes like a normal hUMAN BEING

the worst: it's an emoji, shouyou.

sensitive redhead: HE HAS FEELINGS KENMA

 

[the worst's contact has been renamed: emoji hater]

 

sensitive redhead: there

emoji hater: i don't hate emojis, i just don't use them.

sensitive redhead: that's no excuse for your attitude towards ;'( dude D:<

emoji hater: what happened to the cuter emojis you usually use?

sensitive redhead: i can't be bothered to copy and paste them from the site

sensitive redhead: im not perfect ok

sensitive redhead: im only human kenma

sensitive redhead: alsO ARE U CALLING THOSE EMOJIS UGLY

emoji hater: jesus

sensitive redhead: YOURE SUCH A BULLY STOP HURTING THEM

emoji hater: fine.

sensitive redhead: thank you for being mature about this and respecting the emoji's feelings.

emoji hater: i still prefer the other emojis.

sensitive redhead: i tHOUGHT WE REACHED AN AGREEMENT

 

* * *

 

[incoming call: sensitive redhead]

 

"shouyou?"

 

"i didn't pass one of my exams."

 

kenma froze, his pencil slipping between his fingers and falling onto his desk. he stopped breathing, staring wide eyed at the wall.

 

"i'm sorry, it's just, i won't be able to see you for as long, and i'll miss out on volleyball, and i'm sorry if i'm bothering you but i'm just, really, really upset." shouyou's voice wavered, and he sniffed quietly.

 

kenma wasn't really sure what to say. he was used to shouyou crying over mindless things, loud, boisterous sobs that stopped after a few minutes. he had never heard this before, the uneven breathing and quiet hiccups. fabric rustled through the reciever, and kenma presumed shouyou was wiping away tears.

 

"you're never a bother, shouyou." kenma finally said.

 

"okay." he whispered back, his voice higher than normal.

 

"i'm sorry you failed your exam."

 

shouyou exhaled heavily. "it just, like, so awful? i didn't expect to feel so shitty about it, but on one hand i'm pissed because the only reason i failed was because i filled in the answer sheet wrong, but on the other hand i totally expected to fail, which isn't a good way to think about it, i know that, but i'm not the smartest in the first place but testing makes me feel totally sick, and i just really-"

 

his words had picked up pace the more shouyou had spoke, up until it sounded like he was about to hyperventilate.

 

"breath, shouyou." kenma reassured. his free hand was clenched into a fist, white from the force of it. he hated hearing shouyou so upset. he was only human, kenma knew, but he was so used to the other boy's happy-go-lucky attitude and cheerful manner, it was almost weird to think about him being sad. 

 

well, no, kenma thought. he wouldn't say it was weird for shouyou to be upset; it was more along the lines of heartbreaking.

 

* * *

 

sensitive redhead: sorry for calling you for two hours

emoji hater: it's fine, shouyou. you were upset.

sensitive redhead: i just feel sorta bad bc you probaly had better things to do than hear me cry

sensitive redhead: *probably

emoji hater: shouyou, you can tell me when you're upset. i might not be much help, but i can try.

sensitive redhead: hwfebnwojnigjdnr

emoji hater: shouyou?

sensitive redhead: what did i do to deserve you in my life, kenma???

sensitive redhead: honestly ur the best

emoji hater: thanks.

sensitive redhead: i should be saying thanks u listen to all my dumb rants and jokes and dont tease me too badly when i cry about birds and just ahh you mean a lot to me!!!

emoji hater: you mean a lot to me too, shouyou.

 

* * *

 

sensitive redhead: kenma i just realized

sensitive redhead: i have no idea what you look like

emoji hater: you're a ginger.

sensitive redhead: kENMA HOW DO U KNOW THAT

sensitive redhead: ARE YOU STALKING ME

emoji hater: please tell me you're joking, shouyou.

sensitive redhead: I WOULDNT JOKE ABOUT BEING STALKED KENMA

emoji hater: look at your contact name.

sensitive redhead: ...please never tell anyone about this

emoji hater: kuroo just laughed

emoji hater: he said "i like this kid."

sensitive redhead: is kuroo your boyfriend?? you two seem to always be together

sensitive redhead: ahh but you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with it!!!

emoji hater: no it's fine, kuroo's my qpp.

sensitive redhead: oooo what's qpp??

emoji hater: it stands for queerplatonic partner.

emoji hater: it's like kuroo and i are more than friends, but not dating.

sensitive redhead: ohhh so youre both really close???

emoji hater: i suppose so, yeah.

sensitive redhead: that's cool, i didn't know that was a thing!!

emoji hater: kuroo was the one who told me about it.

sensitive redhead: kuroo seems like a cool guy!

emoji hater: lmao i told him what you said and he got all flustered

sensitive redhead: dont tease him, kenma!!

sensitive redhead: also i still have no idea what you look like

emoji hater: oh, sorry for getting off topic.

sensitive redhead: it's fine!! besides, i was the one who changed the topic!!!

sensitive redhead: do you want to send each other pictures so we dont have to awkwardly describe ourselves??

emoji hater: okay.

sensitive redhead: if you arent comfortable with sending pics we dont have to!!!!

emoji hater: no, its fine.

 

kenma scrolled through his camera roll, looking through his 118 pictures and attempting to find one of himself. he finally chose a picture (with kuroo's advice; the boy had been chattering about kenma and shouyou since he had gotten to kenma's house) and sent it, trying not to look at it for too long. the more he stared at pictures of himself, the more he hated them.

 

shortly after sending his own, kenma received a picture from shouyou. clicking on it, the first word that came to his mind was bright.

 

it wasn't just because of the ginger hair, kenma thought. shouyou was positively beaming in the selfie, his grin wider than kenma thought was humanly possible as he flashed the camera a peace sign. the sun was shining in the background, and shouyou was wearing a neon-looking shirt. kenma found himself looking at the ginger's eyes- they were squinted slightly due to the sunlight, but were a clear orangey-brown color that kenma had never seen before. 

 

sensitive redhead: kE N M A

sensitive redhead: YOU RE SO CU T E??!?!?

sensitive redhead: W TF O KA Y

 

kuroo was cackling from behind kenma, having read shouyou's texts. the smaller boy turned and pushed him off the bed, cheeks flushing pink as shouyou continued to spam him with compliments.

 

sensitive redhead: I DO NT THINK IVE EVER MET ANYONE WHO LOOKS  SO GOOD WITH GROWN OUT ROOTS

sensitive redhead: AND YOUR EYES LOOK LIKE A CAT!!!

sensitive redhead: AND THEYRE ALL PRETTY AND GOLD

emoji hater: i like your smile a lot, shouyou.

sensitive redhead: AHHH THANKS KENMA

sensitive redhead: CAN I CALL YOU PRETTY BC HONESTLY YOURE THE PRETTIESTA

emoji hater: uh sure.

emoji hater: thanks.

emoji hater: your hair is more ginger-y than i thought it would be.

sensitive redhead: :0000!!!!

sensitive redhead: omfg this makes me so excited to meet you!!

emoji hater: the camp is this weekend, you don't have to wait too long.

sensitive redhead: A H H H H H

emoji hater: you forgot the date of the camp, didn't you?

sensitive redhead: N O

 

[sensitive redhead's contact has been renamed: forgetful ginger]

 

forgetful ginger: do all my contact names have to mention my hair color??

emoji hater: yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol kenma is gayy
> 
> im rly tired so sorry if this chapter sucks whoops
> 
> but!! i actually have an idea for the next chapter so i'll actually be writing with a plan! (bc usually i just write whatever oops)
> 
> a l s o: qpps are different for everyone/have a different definition depending on the person!! it varies with everyone!!
> 
> feedback is widely appreciated!


	6. cheeseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgetful ginger: KENMA WHERE ARE YOU  
> emoji hater: outside where your team had to run up and down that hill all day.  
> forgetful ginger: you go outside?  
> emoji hater: i'm blocking you.  
> forgetful ginger: NO NONON WAIT IM GOING OUTSIDE OK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (friendly reminder: this is an au where certain details are different bc i can't be bothered to completely replicate the training camp whoops)

kenma was nervous.

there, he said it. behind his expressionless mask and forced concentration on the device in his hands, kenma was freaking out. he knew it was unreasonable, but at the sound of a bus' wheels rolling against the road, kenma nearly dropped his psp.

a nudge made him look up at kuroo, who cocked his head to the side. kenma just nodded his head, gluing his eyes to the bus.

karasuno's bus.

kenma knew shouyou wasn't on the bus, he had to do the supplementary exams, but that didn't keep him from feeling disappointed. before the captain left to welcome the team, kenma tugged at kuroo's sleeve.

"i'm going inside." kuroo just nodded with a small smile before kenma let go of his arm, turning away from the group as someone yelled- or maybe it was multiple people who yelled, but kenma found he didn't care.

it wasn't shouyou.

kenma pulled out his phone as he entered the empty gym, scrolling through his messages. it shouldn't have been so upsetting to not see any notifications; shouyou was off taking an exam, of course he couldn't text. turning his phone off, kenma slid it into his pocket, trying to focus back onto his game.

five character deaths later, kenma turned off the game, letting out a sigh. despite his greatest efforts, he just couldn't concentrate.

the teams entered the gym and kenma stood, moving over to stand by kuroo. the captain was chattering excitedly to bokuto, whose eyes were wide as saucers as he gasped,"bro, no way you did that!"

"yes way, man, yes way." with a signature cheshire grin kenma was all too familiar with, kuroo continued to boast. "the only issue is i'm banned from the store now, but bro, it was totally worth it!"

"dude, i need to do that, like, as soon as possible!" kenma pursed his lips as he realized what kuroo was talking about. after buying all the tomatos, glue, and glitter from the local store a few blocks away from his home (where did kuroo even get the money for that?), kuroo had kindly assembled some form of tomato glitter bombs, and had cleverly thrown them at the store's walls. there was probably some glitter hidden in the captain's bedhead, kenma theorized.

"no, bokuto, you most certainly are not doing that." akaashi chided motherly, and kenma relaxed a bit. bokuto was loud, and unpredictable- with akaashi by the captain's side, kenma felt a bit more at ease.

"but akaashi-"

"we're starting warmups, you two can talk later." taking a hold of the older's arms, akaashi nodded at kuroo and kenma before leading bokuto away. kuroo waved a hand as kenma stood by his side.

"well, i guess we should start warming up too, kitten." kenma scowled at the nickname, and kuroo just laughed, pressing a calloused hand to kenma's shoulder and leading this shorter over to where the rest of nekoma was gathered.

honestly, kenma was kind of happy for a distraction.

* * *

 

that evening, nekoma was playing fukurodani in their last practice match of the day. kenma ached all over, but simply ignored it as he set the ball to kuroo. powerful as ever, the captain spiked the ball with ease. kenma, completely focused on the game, didn't notice the entrance to the gym open, didn't notice the sleepy blue-eyed kid or the shorter ginger who practically buzzed with excitement.

"chance ball!" yaku managed to receive the spike from fukurodani, and kenma started to calculate- who will he set to, where are the blockers, how is the timing going to work out? though his thoughts moved quickly, they were organized, and kenma made his choice, setting the ball to yamamoto, who speedily scored them a point.

wiping the sweat off his brow, kenma sighed. he moved to speak to kuroo when a force hit him, knocking the air of of kenma.

"kenma!" the force, the body, the person, the _ginger_ shouted enthusiastically, bouncing on his feet excitedly. "sorry, sorry, sorry, i know i'm interrupting but i have very little impulse control and i saw you and i really couldn't help myself because it's like, ahh! you're actually real! and i really really hope i'm not, like, ruining your game and stuff and i'm sorry if i am but again, i have very little impulse control and i was jus-"

"shouyou." kenma breathed out, and shouyou cut himself off, smiling sheepishly.

"hi."

kenma simply stared at shouyou, shocked. he had been so excited and nervous to met him, and now that he was standing in front of him, kenma wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

"what's going on?" bokuto blurted loudly, and kuroo burst out laughing as kenma flushed, ducking his head.

"oi, dumbass, what the hell are you doing?" a grumpy looking teenager appeared behind shouyou, grabbing the collar of the shorter boy's too-big jacket.

"get off, bakeyama!" shouyou stuck out his tongue, and kenma couldn't help but smile slightly at his childishness.

"shouyou." at kenma's words, shouyou looked at the boy with rapt attention. "i'm in the middle of a match."

"ah, sorry, sorry, sorry! text you later!" shouyou clapped his hands together excitedly as the gloomy one, kageyama, kenma guessed, dragged him away.

"sorry." kenma turned to his team and fukurodani, bowing his head.

"it's fine." kuroo shrugged with a casual grin. "i warned coach earlier that you'd be meeting a friend for the first time, though i didn't know chibi-chan would just run in during a match."

"shut up." kenma grumbled. the game gradually started up again, the coaches and referee talking for a few moments before nekoma served.

* * *

 

forgetful ginger: kenma!!!  
emoji hater: you're literally across the gym from me?  
forgetful ginger: tone down the sass there bud  
forgetful ginger: aND im being forced to do drills for interrupting your game :(((( sO I CANT TALK TO YOU YET  
forgetful ginger: I HATE MY TEAM  
emoji hater: you only have yourself to blame, shouyou.  
forgetful ginger: WHY DONT YOU HAVE A PENALTY  
emoji hater: ...  
forgetful ginger: I H8 YOU >:((((

* * *

 

"he's cuter in real life, isn't he?" kuroo rested an arm on kenma, forcing his weight onto the shorter's shoulder and making his knees bend.

kenma slipped away, nearly making kuroo fall over as he avoided the captain's gaze. "don't you have a boyfriend?"

kuroo froze, eyes wide. "how'd you know about tha-"

"you went on a date, your phone password is my birthday, bokuto has a heart emoji by his name."

"you're creepy." kuroo frowned, ruffling kenma's hair. "i'm taking it you won't tell anyone?"

kenma glanced at kuroo distastefully, as though to say 'who do you think i am?' kuroo grinned cheerfully, "you're the best!" before wandering off (probably to bokuto).

the last match of the day was finishing (shinzen vs ubugawa), but kenma wasn't paying any attention. his eyes were on the ginger on the other side of the gym.

* * *

 

emoji hater: go faster, i want to talk to you.

* * *

 

forgetful ginger: KENMA  
forgetful ginger: KENMA  
forgetful ginger: KENMA WHERE ARE YOU  
emoji hater: outside where your team had to run up and down that hill all day.  
forgetful ginger: you go outside?  
emoji hater: i'm blocking you.  
forgetful ginger: NO NONON WAIT IM GOING OUTSIDE OK

* * *

 

true to his word, kenma was at the foot of the hill when he saw a head of bright orange hair poke out the back door of the gym. kenma's heart rate picked up as shouyou sprinted towards him, grinning widely with big eyes.

"kenma!" shouyou quickly sat in front of kenma, and propped his chin in his hands as he sat criss-cross-applesauce.

kenma looked away from shouyou's unwavering gaze, unsure what to do under such scrutiny. when shouyou hummed to himself and nodded his head, kenma glanced back. "what?"

"it's better in real life." shouyou declared.

kenma paused, pursing his lips before agreeing quietly. "yeah. it's brighter."

"hm?" shouyou leaned in close, into kenma's personal space, and the blonde moved back a bit, hesitant to explain.

"you're bright." is what he decided on. it must have been the right thing to say- shouyou positively beamed, bouncing in place and clapping his hands together. kenma gave shouyou a small smile in return, fingers gripping the grass below him as nerves made his stomach turn.

they weren't bad nerves, he thought. the butterflies in his tummy were an okay sensation, but with every other word shouyou yelled excitedly, and every cute little grin, more and more metaphorical butterflies fluttered in kenma's gut.

"oh! i also have a gift to give you!" the words broke kenma's train of thought, and the blonde tilted his head to the side.

"you didn't have to. i don't have anything for you." kenma internally cringed at the bluntness of his words.

"you're enough of a gift for me!" shouyou smiled cutely, his nose scrunching slightly and eyes shining. kenma froze for a moment, cheeks flushing slightly at the sight, before he pulled out his phone at lightning speed and started to type.

[forgetful ginger's contact name has be renamed: cheeseball]

"kenma." said blonde looked up the shouyou, whose hands were clenched tightly into fists. "i know this is the first time we're having a real life conversation, and that means a lot to me, but i really hate you right now."

for the first time that day, kenma laughed. it wasn't particularly loud or shocking, but shouyou's expression made it worth it.

there had to be at _least_ a billion butterflies in his stomach now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii im sorry this update took so long!! i wrote the chapter but as i reread it i discovered i hated it, so i ended up rewriting it :')
> 
> (also its unedited im sorry)
> 
> i've also had a kind of rough week, my friend and i havent been able to talk so i haven't been feeling the best :(((
> 
> but!! i'm planning on only another two or three chapters, as i really want to finish this before school starts again; hopefully i can do it!
> 
> thank you for all your nice comments!! i love reading them and they really motivate me <33


	7. #savage ft. leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leg: KENMA WHY DO YOU HATE ME DDDD:  
> #savage: i don’t hate you  
> cheeseball: kenma…  
> leg: THANK GOD BECAUSE UR MY SETTER AND WITHOUT U I CANT BECOME THAT ACE AND ALL THAT  
> #savage: i despise you with every inch of my being  
> cheeseball: K E N M A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((surprise it's leg))

it wasn't that kenma hated volleyball. the sport itself was fine enough, kenma was good at it, and kuroo was with him. volleyball was a nice hobby, a way to take up time that didn't hurt his eyes like video games did.

but kenma really hated volleyball when shouyou was across the net from his, sweaty and disgusting, but determined to win.

realistically, kenma knew his team would win. they had pulled ahead, the score being 16-20. but karasuno was unpredictable, and a difficult opponent to play against.

kenma avoided shouyou's gaze as karasuno scored a point. the ginger whooped loudly, somehow not exhausted as he bounced up and down excitedly. kenma wasn't sure how he did it, honestly.

the game continued on, nekoma gaining points as karasuno attempted to catch up. kageyama and shouyou did their freak quick, and kenma found himself unable to breathe at shouyou's speed.

karasuno scored a point, and kuroo appeared behind kenma, nudging him away from the net. "your boyfriend is fucking sonic, kenma."

kenma's eyes went wide, and he really hoped he wasn't blushing as he briefly shook his head. "we're not... we aren't..."

"soon, my young padawan."

"shut the hell up." kenma grumbled, shooting a quick glare at the captain before glancing over at shouyou. he saw brown eyes and a surprised grin before he looked away, biting the inside of his cheek.

nekoma ended up winning the match. kenma and shouyou made eye contact as the shorter boy was waiting his turn for his penalty. kenma didn't look away, golden eyes gleaming, and shouyou waved enthusiastically before a tall boy with glasses shoved him forwards.

* * *

 

“shouyou, where are we going?” kenma questioned as the ginger led him away from the crowd. the teams were preparing for the barbeque, and kenma had planned on sticking with kuroo for the time being.

“i’m gonna give you your gift!” shouyou grinned as kenma over his shoulder before taking the other’s boy’s hand and dragging him away. kenma made eye contact with kuroo for a split second-- kuroo winked, and kenma scowled before looking back at shouyou.

“you didn’t have to get me anythi-”

“i wanted to!”

kenma fell silent at that, cheeks heating up as shouyou speedily grabbed his duffle and went out the back exit. kenma stumbled a bit, nearly falling due to shouyou’s pace. the two ended up at the foot of the hill, similar to the previous day.

“open it open it open it!” shouyou shoved a package at kenma unceremoniously, who took it and examined the wrapping paper.

“cats?” he quirked an eyebrow and shouyou smiled sheepishly.

“it reminded me of you.”

kenma ducked his head to hide his blush, instead slowly peeling the tape from the package. he took his time, partially because he didn’t want to ruin the wrapping paper, but also because it was amusing to watch shouyou squirm behind it.

a minute or so later, kenma held up what looked like a black tank top, which slipped from between his fingers when he realized what it was.

“you…” he turned to face shouyou, eyes wide. “you got me… a binder?” the words were difficult to get out.

shouyou nodded enthusiastically, drumming his fingers against his leg as he explained. “i knew i wanted to get you a binder, but originally i was going to give you one of my own! then i was like, well, we probably have different measurements and stuff, and it wouldn’t be safe, so i asked around and my captain had kuroo’s number! so i asked kuroo for your measurements, which i hope is okay with you because i didn’t want to ruin the surprise, but i got the measurements and ordered the binder for you!”

kenma smiled as shouyou rambled, running his fingers over the smooth fabric. “i… thank you, shouyou.”

shouyou returned the smile, eyes bright. “anything for you, kenma!”

throwing away his doubts, kenma reached over, taking shouyou’s hand. the two sat quietly for a moment, before shouyou spoke again.

“hey kenma?”

kenma hummed, turning the look at the boy next to him.

“do you wanna put the binder on now? of course, you can always do it later and stuff if you want, i just-”

kenma laughed softly, cutting shouyou off as he nodded. “yes, i want to put the binder on now, shouyou.”

the other nodded, standing up and pulling kenma with him. “do you need any help? it hooks at the side, but it can be complicated the first few times using it.”

kenma examined the binder before shaking his head. “i should be good, it looks similar to my last one. i’ll text you when the barbeque starts?”

shouyou grinned. “you got it! later, kenma!” he planted a kiss on kenma’s cheek before running off, chanting, “Meat-fest! Meat-fest! Meat-fest!”

kenma allowed himself a small smile, ducking his head before running off to the bathroom to change.

* * *

 

cheeseball: KENMA  
cheeseball: KENMA DOES THE BINDER FIT ALRIGHT  
cheeseball: IS IT OKAY  
emoji hater: shouyou, it’s fine.  
cheeseball: AHHH  
cheeseball: OK OK OK AWESOME  
emoji hater: are you already outside?  
cheeseball: YUPYUP YPU  
emoji hater: i’ll meet you out there?  
cheeseball: OKAY

* * *

 

cheeseball: kenma, i cant move  
cheeseball: i refuse to move  
cheeseball: too much meat in me  
emoji hater: 1) thats what she said 2) youre literally right next to me why are we texting  
cheeseball: 1) ??? 2) but texting is our /thing/ kenma!!  
emoji hater: 1) nvm 2) but lev is literally reading them over our shoulders

“am not!” the russian shot backwards, falling onto the grass in his haste. shouyou laughed loudly while kenma just shook his head.

emoji hater: go away lev  
cheeseball: kE N M A STOP HURTING HIM  
cheeseball: HE MADE THE MOST HURT NOISR  
emoji hater: lev is always hurt  
cheeseball: w A I T I HAVE AN IDEA

[new group chat: cheeseball, emoji hater, leg]

emoji hater: shouyou  
leg: OMG HI GUYS!!!  
cheeseball: yeah?  
leg: THANKS FOR INCLUDING ME  
leg: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!  
emoji hater: i appreciate you, but this is the worst idea you’ve ever had  
leg: KENMA :0000  
cheeseball: UR GONNA MAKE HIM CRY  
emoji hater: good

[emoji hater’s contact has been renamed: #savage]

[#savage has kicked leg from the chat]

[cheeseball has added leg to the chat]

leg: KENMA WHY DO YOU HATE ME DDDD:  
#savage: i don’t hate you  
cheeseball: kenma…  
leg: THANK GOD BECAUSE UR MY SETTER AND WITHOUT U I CANT BECOME THAT ACE AND ALL THAT  
#savage: i despise you with every inch of my being  
cheeseball: K E N M A  
leg: /K E N M A/  
cheeseball: //K E N M A//  
#savage: no i’m out  
[#savage has left the chat]

[#savage and cheeseball’s chat]

#savage: i dont like lev  
cheeseball: don’t say that!! he’s still reading over my shoulder  
#savage: don’t read this for a minute lev  
#savage: i’ll tell you i don’t hate you if you go bother yaku for five minutes  
cheeseball: omg he actually left  
#savage: a.) he doesn’t want me to hate him b.) he likes yaku  
cheeseball: ohh ok  
cheeseball: but whats your deal with him?  
#savage: well first off he uses the XD face so he’s a disgrace  
cheeseball: n o  
#savage: [img. attached]  
cheeseball: N O  
#savage: but also  
#savage: idk how to explain this so bear with me  
#savage: it’s like the way you two interact??  
#savage: something about it makes me feel like ugh  
#savage: like you two are friends and i understand that and i want you to be happy and stuff  
#savage: but i feel all rjevhwjejv inside whenever you get along so well with him

‘kenma?’ shouyou whispered, despite the fact that they were the only ones sitting in the grass. ‘are you… jealous?’

kenma pondered the question, fingers tapping on the back of his phone nervously. ‘i… i think so?’

‘kenma!’ the blonde let out a short grunt as he was tackled, shouyou hugging him tightly as he lay on top of his friend on the grass. ‘aw, that’s so cute kenma!’

kenma stared up at the sky, cheeks burning as he didn’t respond. his hands twitched at his side- he’d lost his grip on his phone when shouyou had violently hugging him.

‘is this okay?’ the ginger asked for a moment, looking into kenma’s eyes. the other boy nodded after a moment, a small smile playing on his lips.

‘yeah, it’s fine.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SORRY ITS BEEN AGES
> 
> i was originally planning on making this chapter rly long/the last chapter but with school and sports i haven't had much time to write, so sorry this is so short!
> 
> surprise, it's unedited :') also did i mention i have no idea how im going to end this
> 
> anyways! thank you all for 1k hits like what?? :0000 and for all your lovely comments and kudos!!
> 
> hopefully i'll update soon, but idk when rip :(((


	8. kensiderate ft. cat daddy and brotarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brotarou: sorry i was just,,,,, um,,,,, drinking akaashi's soap  
> cat daddy: ur a shitty liar bo  
> brotarou: shit dude how did u know  
> cat daddy: bro u said u were drinking soap  
> cat daddy: actually if akaashi asked me to drink his soap i would probably do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((warnings for mentions of misgendering))
> 
> (ofc i added the hooter and the cat daddy who do u think i am)

cheeseball: hey do u think bokuto still wants to adopt me  
#savage: i asked kuroo who asked bokuto and he said yes  
cheeseball: pls ask him to adopt me bc i wanna see you  
#savage: how does that work?  
cheeseball: bc bokuto is closer to you than i am  
cheeseball: like physically wise at least  
#savage: okay but it's been maybe five minutes since your bus left and youre already considering letting bokuto adopt you?  
cheeseball: 4 minutes and 28 seconds actually  
#savage: you're actually keeping track im impressed  
cheeseball: tbh im probably gonna lose track soon  
#savage: that's fine  
cheeseball: okay good bc i lost count of the seconds  
cheeseball: also  
cheeseball: sorry if this is sudden but like i already miss you loads  
#savage: really?  
cheeseball: duh really  
cheeseball: like now that i've met you in person i feel like its gonna be a million times harder to not see you :///  
#savage: we can always skype?  
cheeseball: kENMA UR A GENIUS  
cheeseball: ALSO WHY HAVENT WE SKYPED BEFORE??  
#savage: i'll give you my skype when you get home so you wont forget it  
cheeseball: aw kenma ur so considerate  
cheeseball: wA IT  
#savage: ???

[#savage's contact has been renamed: kensiderate]

cheeseball: h A  
kensiderate: i...  
cheeseball: ISNT THAT CLEVR KENMA  
kensiderate: it's... a bit of a stretch  
kensiderate: but if you like it i dont see why you need to change it  
cheeseball: SHIT KENMA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOURE THE BEST  
kensiderate: thanks?  
cheeseball: oh sorry if the i love you is a bit much i dont want to make you uncomfortable  
cheeseball: i just got rly excited whoops  
kensiderate: it's fine shouyou, im just not sure i'll say it back  
cheeseball: thats totally fine!! whatever youre comfortable with kenma!!  
kensiderate: thanks shouyou  
cheeseball: no problem! <33

* * *

 

[chat between: cat daddy and hoothoot<3]

cat daddy: bro  
hoothoot<3: bro  
cat daddy: bro  
hoothoot<3: bro  
cat daddy: b r o  
hoothoot<3: what is it bro

[hoothoot<3's contact has been renamed: brotarou]

cat daddy: perfect  
brotarou: b r o  
cat daddy: ok wait i actually texted you for a reason  
brotarou: is it for memes?!  
cat daddy: for once  
cat daddy: no  
cat daddy: this isnt about memes  
brotarou: im leaving  
cat daddy: dude  
cat daddy: bro???  
cat daddy: bokuto  
cat daddy: dude u cant just leave like that  
cat daddy: koutarou  
cat daddy: if u answer ill send u memes  
brotarou: sorry i was just,,,,, um,,,,, drinking akaashi's soap  
cat daddy: ur a shitty liar bo  
brotarou: shit dude how did u know  
cat daddy: bro u said u were drinking soap  
cat daddy: actually if akaashi asked me to drink his soap i would probably do it  
brotarou: yeah akaashi's weird like that  
cat daddy: shit i keep getting distractd  
cat daddy: k so what i was gonna say before u rudely left  
brotarou: bro im sorry  
cat daddy: ur forgiven, bro  
cat daddy: but aN Y WA Y S  
cat daddy: kenma is infatuated with chibi-chan from karasuno and i want them to get together  
brotarou: i thought kenma liked hinata as a friend??  
cat daddy: i think kemma just doesnt know how deep his true feelings are  
brotarou: dude i love u and ur ideas  
brotarou: but i dont wanna rush kenma into anything ://  
cat daddy: ...i guess ur right  
brotarou: dont be bummed dude!! just wait until kenma confirms he interested in chibi-chan, then me and you, the ultimate match makers, will step in  
cat daddy: ***u and i  
brotarou: .........bro  
cat daddy: love u too bo ;3c  
brotarou: LOVE YOU BRO

* * *

cheeseball: i dont wanna go to school  
kensiderate: i dont either  
cheeseball: i didnt get enough sleep and im probably gonna fall asleep and then im gonna miss my lesson and sjdnsndfn  
kensiderate: could you just ask the teacher to explain it to you if you fall asleep?  
cheeseball: i mean maybe idk  
cheeseball: sorry for being all gloomy im just not feeling it today  
kensiderate: its fine shouyou  
kensiderate: we all have off days  
cheeseball: yeah  
kensiderate: if it makes you feel any better, do you want to skype later?  
cheeseball: i cant guarantee i'll say or do much  
kensiderate: thats okay i want to see your face  
kensiderate: was that too blunt i didnt mean for it to be  
cheeseball: nah it wasnt im happy you want to see me  
cheeseball: can we skype around eight??  
kensiderate: sure  
cheeseball: okay seen you then!  
kensiderate: see you shouyou

* * *

 

[skype call ended: 2 hours 8 minutes]

kensiderate: i enjoyed that  
cheeseball: i did too, it was nice to see your face again!!  
cheeseball: i know we didn't talk much, but thank you for cheering me up!  
kensiderate: i mean i guess you gave me the name kensiderate for a reason, shouyou  
cheeseball: omg kenma  
kensiderate: its late, though, so i'm gonna go sleep now  
kensiderate: good night, shouyou  
cheeseball: good night kenma!! sleep well!! have nice dreams!!

* * *

 

kensiderate: shouyou youre trans right  
cheeseball: yeah idk if i mentioned it before or not but  
kensiderate: you said something about a binder when you gave me mine so i was curious  
kensiderate: i hope you dont mind the question but do your parents accept you  
cheeseball: well my dad left when i was young, a bit after natsu was born, so he doesnt know  
kensiderate: oh  
cheeseball: my mom is cool with it though  
cheeseball: at first she still messed up and she wont let me start hormones until im older but now shes used to it  
kensiderate: what about natsu? she's your sister right  
cheeseball: yup, and she was confused at first but now she gets it a bit more  
cheeseball: she uses the right name and pronouns and calls me her brother but shes not good at explaining it to others  
cheeseball: so mom and i try to keep her from talking about it bc then natsu herself gets confused and its a bit of a mess  
kensiderate: my parents dont get it  
kensiderate: my dad doesnt care and you already know my mom threw away my binder  
cheeseball: i hope this isnt rude but what about the team?  
kensiderate: my mom doesnt know and im enrolled at my school as a girl  
kensiderate: but kuroo has some influence and the coach understands so he lets me play on the team  
cheeseball: ohh thats cool that they can do that for you  
cheeseball: since i started to present myself more masculinely before high school im enrolled as a boy at karasuno  
kensiderate: i think this is the most mature conversation we've had]  
cheeseball: lmao true  
cheeseball: is there a specific reason you wanted to start this conversation or were you just curious??  
kensiderate: idk i was just curious i guess  
cheeseball: ok cool  
kensiderate: okayithinktherewasactuallyareasonistartedthisconversation  
cheeseball: the reason being?  
kensiderate: i just... idk how to say this  
kensiderate: kuroo and the team and a lot of the school see me as a male  
kensiderate: and you do too  
kensiderate: but i just wish my parents would get it  
kensiderate: even if they didnt get it even if they still called me a girl  
kensiderate: i wish they would at least let me keep the binder  
kensiderate: i dont even mind my hair i like its length honestly  
kensiderate: its such a pain to have to hide the binder and the more masculine clothes  
kensiderate: i even have to hide kuroo's hoodies  
kensiderate: and the only time we can be in my room together is when my mom isnt home  
kensiderate: we have sleepovers every damn friday and kuroo always has to sleep in a different room bc they think im his girlfriend  
kensiderate: im asexual for crying out loud  
kensiderate: and i hate it  
kensiderate: i hate it so much  
cheeseball: im sorry you have to deal with that  
cheeseball: but you have your friends, your team, and me  
cheeseball: no matter what happens im gonna be here and im gonna use the right pronouns and call you a boy  
cheeseball: and if you sleepover we'll sleep in the same bed if ur comfortable with that  
cheeseball: and if you arent we have a trundle  
cheeseball: youre one of my best friends kenma and i want you to know im gonna be here for you and ill support you  
kensiderate: thank you shouyou  
kensiderate: thank you thank you thank you  
kensiderate: im sorry for rambling but i needed to get it off my chest and i feel better now  
cheeseball: im happy you feel better and you can rant to me anytime kenma  
kensiderate: im gonna go to bed  
kensiderate: im exhausted  
kensiderate: too many emotions  
cheeseball: sweet dreams, kenma!! <33  
kensiderate: same to you, shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise this isnt edited
> 
> for once i dont rly have anything to say ok
> 
> waIT i was listening to the hairspray (2007) while i was writing this and it was great
> 
> also i didnt have the motivation to write out hinata leaving or their skype call but imagine the end of training being emotional and kinda sad and the skype call as two gays staring at each other
> 
> thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos ;)))
> 
> k bye hopefully i'll be updating weekly but idk dude
> 
> (one more thing!!: while im not a trans boy, i still kinda channeled kenma's situation from my own in a way? like i havent come out to my parents bc i know they wouldnt get it but what im trying to say is transitioning/coming out is different for everyone!! not everyone's situation is the same as kenma's or mine! ok yeah thats all i wanted to say)


	9. owl son & witty kitty ft. leg and cat daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheeseball: i hate cramps with everything insdie me  
> cheeseball: haha die  
> cheeseball: tHATS WHAT MY LACK OF SLEEP IS MAKING ME WANT TO DO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((the chat has no format the spacing is weird and this is unedited im sorry))

[chat between: leg, cheeseball, & kensiderate]

 

leg: HI GUYS

kensiderate: go to bed lev

cheeseball: it's 9???

kensiderate: time for bed

leg: BUT KENMA ITS 9 AM XD

cheeseball: n O

 

[cheeseball has left the chat]

 

kesiderate: no im not dealing with his random phase alone

leg: ?!?!?!

 

[kensiderate has added cheeseball to the chat]

 

leg: LOL WHYD U LEAVE XD

cheeseball: no

cheeseball: i refuse

cheeseball: ik kenma u showed me the pics but.......

kensiderate: yeah

leg: WHAT AM I DOING WRONG :'3

cheeseball: what the hell is that???

kensiderate: and u called me an emoji hater

kensiderate: shouyou how much sleep did you get last night

cheeseball: none

leg: YOU SHOULD SLEEP MORE

cheeseball: ok i got like an hour of sleep maybe?

cheeseball: i hate cramps with everything insdie me

cheeseball: haha die

cheeseball: tHATS WHAT MY LACK OF SLEEP IS MAKING ME WANT TO DO

leg: IS HINATA BEING SERIOUS OR SARCASTIC I CANT TELL XDDD

kensiderate: sorry i have to go

 

[chat between cheeseball & kensiderate]

 

kensiderate: are you alright?

cheeseball: n o

cheeseball: im hurting :((

cheeseball: also i love and appreciate lev but the unironic use of the XD face is unforgivable

kensiderate: id block him if kuroo wouldn't get mad at me

kensiderate: actually i have blocked him in the past

cheeseball: well i wouldnt block him!

cheeseball: well no during a match i would 100% block him

kensiderate: i understand that

cheeseball: mhm

cheeseball: wait shouldnt you be in school

kensiderate: i am

kensiderate: shouldn't you be in school too

cheeseball: i am!! it's my free period ;)

kensiderate: im in math

kensiderate: its boring i know this

cheeseball: dude im on the brink of failing maths

kensiderate: kuroo tutors me bc he's a math nerd

cheeseball: :oooo if i messaged him would he help me?

cheeseball: yachi usually helps me out but she hasnt had time to tutor me

kensiderate: yeah he'd probably help out

cheeseball: b l e s s t h a t m a n

kensiderate: kuroo isn't a man

kensiderate: he's weak

cheeseball: omg do i need to bring back #savage

kensiderate: ??? i'm just telling the truth

kensiderate: bokuto beat him in arm wrestling

cheeseball: ofc he did have u seen the man's biceps

cheeseball: i am glad to call him my father

 

[cheeseball's contact has been renamed: owl son]

 

owl son: ???

kensiderate: honestly its more for kuroo/bokuto than me

owl son: ohh

owl son: wait now i wanna change ur contact

kensiderate: to what

owl son: idk

owl son: ur all witty and stuff i am not

owl son: wai t

 

[kensiderate's contact has been renamed: witty kitty]

 

witty kitty: um

owl son: bc ur a cat and u have wit

witty kitty: i mean...... ok

owl son: is that ok?

witty kitty: yeah yeah its fine i just hope no one sees it

owl son: i mean kageyama has but they're harmless

witty kitty: do they know it's me

owl son: i asked and they said they weren't positive but they had an idea of who it was

witty kitty: hm ok

owl son: is that okay?? idk i dont wanna make u uncomfortable with a contact name of all things

witty kitty: no its fine shouyou

owl son: k cool!!

witty kitty: thanks for always being so considerate, shouyou.

witty kitty: like i'm not sure if i've said it before or not

witty kitty: but it's nice that you always care about how i feel

witty kitty: like kuroo does that, but it feel different with you

owl son: it’s no problem kenma!! and i hope that’s a good different (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)

witty kitty: you haven’t used one of those in ages wow

witty kitty: and it’s a good different i think

owl son: well for once i actually had the motivation to copy and paste it lmao

owl son: and im happy its a good different!!!

witty kitty: and idk i’m used to kuroo always caring and being almost cautious around me

witty kitty: but you go for it and then ask

owl son: is that bad?

witty kitty: no i don’t think it’s bad

witty kitty: besides kuroo says i need some risk in my life

witty kitty: since he’s clearly not bringing any risk into mine

owl son: didnt he do that thing with the tomato glitter bombs??

witty kitty: i wasnt there

owl son: ohh

owl son: still sounded pretty cool tho!!

witty kitty: shouyou he isn’t allowed in that store anymore

witty kitty: kuroo can’t buy groceries

owl son: help him how does he survive

witty kitty: he’d try to make me do it but i usually don’t want to so he gets his mom to stock up on what he wants

owl son: omg that sounds like something my mom would do

witty kitty: my mom would never do that

owl son: im sorry kenma :///

witty kitty: its fine shouyou

witty kitty: my next class is about to start i have to go

owl son: aw okay :(((

owl son: bye kenma!! <33

* * *

 

[chat between: cat daddy and owl son]

 

cat daddy: this is hinata right?

owl son: ur contact name…..

owl son: (and yes its hinata!! im presuming ur kuroo?)

cat daddy: its great i know ;)

cat daddy: ( and yes this is kuroo )

owl son: did you come up with it??

cat daddy: ... actually im not sure where it came from

cat daddy: oH

cat daddy: i messaged you for a reason

owl son: should i be scared?

cat daddy: idk i dont think so?

owl son: well you kinda already scare me so its too late im afraid

cat daddy: woahwoahoawoahwaoh

cat daddy: i scare u?

owl son: well like….. u intimidate me

cat daddy: nicE i cant wait to tell bo about this

cat daddy: and show him ur contact name omg

owl son: kenma came up with it!!!

cat daddy: i cant tell if that surprises me or not tbh

owl son: kenma is full or surprises

owl son: he’s amazing i love kenma

cat daddy: ohohohohoho ;)))))

owl son: i mEAN

owl son: shoot i just spit water everywhere dammit

cat daddy: dont get it on ur phone or u wont be able to message ur bf ;))))

owl son: hES NOT MY BOYFRIEND I MEAN SURE ID LOVE TO BE IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM I MEAN WHO WOULDNT BUT IDK IF HE FEELS THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME LIKE I KNOW HE LIKES ME BUT IDK IF ITS ROMANTIC OR PLATONIC BUT I MEAN

cat daddy: oh…...my…….god…….

owl son: plsplspls dont show anyone that!!!

cat daddy: okokokokok i knew u liked kenma

owl son: YOU KNEW???

cat daddy: but i didnt know you were so passionate 

cat daddy: and yeah judging from ur texts you’re like infatuated with him

cat daddy: and training camp

cat daddy: dont even get me sT A RTE D on training camp

owl son: i didn’t know it was so obvious……

cat daddy: u literally interrupted a match to hug the kid

cat daddy: its pretty obvious ngl

owl son: then what do i do?!? what if kenma noticed what if kenma kNO WS ABOUT IT KUROO

cat daddy: o shit i gotta go to class bye

owl son: so n of a bI T CH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if it's obvious..... but hinata is on his period
> 
> alsO i went back to edit kageyama's pronouns bc i love agender kags ;))
> 
> but this was horribly rushed and i thought i lost this chapter bUT I DIDNT HA
> 
> hopefully i'll update next sunday.... hopefully
> 
> pls give me feedback i'll love u forever


	10. mama's boy & the truth hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> witty kitty: don’t get lost  
> mama’s boy: do you really have such little faith in me kenma  
> witty kitty: shouyou  
> witty kitty: you couldn’t find the bathroom at training camp and you’ve gotten lost in your own home  
> mama’s boy: k E N M A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this isn't edited surprise! also if this is ooc or doesn't fit with the plot or something i'm so sorry) (and one day i'll figure out spacing.... one day)

witty kitty: hey shouyou are you free this weekend?

owl son: i have volleyball sat morning but otherwise yeah!!

owl son: why??

witty kitty: do you want to come over?

owl son: really???

witty kitty: um yeah if you want to

owl son: yeah i wanna!! i'll see if i can scrape up some money for a ticket

owl son: can you skype later?? i get out of practice early today so i have time!

witty kitty: sure

witty kitty: usual time?

owl son: yup! see you then!!

 

‘kuroo.’ tucking his phone into his backpack, kenma faced the older boy. ‘do you think it’s a bad idea to let shouyou cut my hair?’

 

‘wait, why aren’t i cutting your hair?’ kuroo groaned, slumping down in his seat. the subway car was empty except for the two boys, and the light from the setting sun filtered into the space. dust particles floated in the air, and it smelled strongly of ketchup and cheerios. kenma scrunched up his nose.

 

‘you’re busy this weekend and my hair is too long.’ kenma ducked his head, resisting the urge to wince as his hair brushed against his his neck.  _ yeah, way too long. _

 

since he was nine, kuroo had been cutting kenma’s hair. the younger had never been comfortable with the hairdressers, and had burst into tears anytime a stranger held scissors to his hair. kuroo wasn’t the best barber around town, but he got better with each haircut and knew what kenma liked and didn’t like.

 

he didn’t question when kenma asked him to cut his hair to his shoulders-- he just cut off the eight inches of hair and didn’t flinch when kenma’s parents got angry.

 

‘oh.’ kuroo paused. ‘if you trust him and tell him what to do, i’m sure he won’t mess up too badly. it’s just a trim, right?’

 

kenma nodded before rummaging through his schoolbag for his psp. the pair still had another fifteen minutes until their stop, and kenma was determined to beat that boss in his new game.

 

‘will you bring the scissors over to mine on friday?’

 

‘sure.’

 

kenma and kuroo were quiet for a few minutes until the elder spoke again.

 

‘it’s cute how much you trust shouyou already-- how long have you known him?’

 

‘six months. and it’s not cute.’

 

‘is too.’

 

‘is not.’

 

‘...is too.’

 

‘is  _ not _ .’

* * *

owl son: yoo i got my ticket for the train down! 

witty kitty: for what time?

owl son: i come in at noon and leave at eight bc my mom wants me home

witty kitty: okay

witty kitty: also

 

[owl son’s contact has been renamed: mama’s boy]

 

mama’s boy: OI

mama’s boy: I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I LOVE MY MOTHER VERY MUCH

mama’s boy: BEING A MAMA’S BOY IS NOT A BAD THING

witty kitty: i never said it was

mama’s boy: either way i love my mom

witty kitty: mama’s boy

mama’s boy: sTOP SAYING IT LIKE THAT

witty kitty: i’m not saying it like anything 

witty kitty: i’m typing

mama’s boy: ...kenma…please…

* * *

 

mama’s boy: my train just pulled into the station, i’ll be there in ten minutes maybe?

witty kitty: don’t get lost

mama’s boy: do you really have such little faith in me kenma

witty kitty: shouyou

witty kitty: you couldn’t find the bathroom at training camp and you’ve gotten lost in your own home 

mama’s boy: k E N M A

witty kitty: i’m just being honest

 

[witty kitty’s contact has been renamed: the truth hurts]

 

mama’s boy: it’s not clever just true

the truth hurts: okay shouyou

the truth hurts: if you get lost you can put my address into maps on your phone

mama’s boy: THANKS KENMA

* * *

 

despite his warning text, kenma still jumped whenever he heard a knock on his door. his mom was at work, and his dad was away for a business trip, so he was home alone. his footsteps sounded loud against the wooden floors of the halls as he walked towards the front door. he tried to ignore the slight shake of his fingers as he twisted the lock and pulled the door open.

 

‘hi shouyou.’ kenma managed a weak greeting as he observed the boy in front of him. his hair was messier than normal, and he was wearing athletic shorts and t-shirt. it made kenma feel a bit better about his own tousled appearance.

 

‘kenma!’ shouyou beamed brightly, bouncing on his feet as he gripped the straps of his backpack. ‘i brought a few things with me, i’m not sure if you’ll like them or not but i think you would? it’s not much, just-’

 

‘will you cut my hair?’ kenma blurted out, cutting off shouyou’s endearing rambling. the ginger’s words made his chest feel warm, melting the tension that he was previously feeling. his shoulders slumped a bit, and even though his heart was still racing, for once it wasn’t due to his usual anxiety-- it was just the effect shouyou had on him.

 

‘hm.’ shouyou kicked off his shoes, not bothered by the interruption. ‘i’ve tried to cut natsu’s hair before, and it wasn’t too difficult-- oh, natsu’s my little sister, i don’t remember if i ever told you about her? but sure, if you’re comfortable with me cutting your hair and stuff.’’

 

kenma just nodded. he reached out a hand and hesitated before grabbing the sleeve of shouyou’s shirt and leading him upstairs. the ginger followed, rambling about his day and the one time he had cut his younger sister’s hair. kenma nodded every so often, opening the door to his room and releasing his grip on shouyou.

 

his bed was unmade, he realized with a grimace, and his desk was messier than normal. his project for school was much more messy than he had expected, and he hadn’t bothered to clean up. little scraps of paper littered the floor, and kenma pushed them away with his foot as he grabbed kuroo’s scissors from the edge of his desk. 

 

(kuroo had bought the scissors as he declared himself kenma’s official hairstylist. kenma immediately jabbed him in the stomach and had to hide his amused smile as kuroo doubled over.)

 

‘can we do this now?’ kenma held up the scissors carefully.

 

‘sure thing!’ shouyou held out his hand, and kenma handed over the scissors. he could have sworn he felt sparks when his fingertips touched shouyou’s palm, but choose to ignore it as he led his friend into the bathroom. he turned on the bright lights as he closed the door behind him and shouyou.

 

‘are we doing this in the shower?’ the ginger asked. kenma nodded, turning the taps on the bathroom sink so the water was cold but not freezing.

 

‘i need to wet my hair first.’ he explained to a confused looking shouyou. the shorter boy’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as he nodded.

 

after a few moments of holding his head under the tap, kenma blinked the water from his eyes before he moved to the shower. swiftly grabbing a towel, he placed it on the lid of the toilet for later.

 

his hands were cold and slightly shaky from nerves as kenma settled onto the cool floor of his shower. shouyou climbed in afterwards, settling himself behind the blonde. it wasn’t that kenma didn’t trust shouyou, in fact, it was the opposite-- he was more nervous about being in such close proximity to the ginger.

 

‘how much do you want off, kenma?’ the younger boy asked, gently touching the strands of bleached hair.

 

kenma reached for a lock of his hair, using his fingers to show his friend how much he wanted cut. shouyou smiled and nodded, and with more confidence than a second-time hairdresser should have, cut off some hair at the back of kenma’s head.

 

kenma took in a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he listened to the snipping sound of the scissors. hair fell down the collar of his loose shirt, and he grimaced at the ticklish feeling of it.

 

‘just a quick warning,’ shouyou paused before he cut more hair, ‘i might not be talking much because i  _ really _ don’t wanna screw this up.’ he laughed a little before kenma heard another  _ snip _ .

 

‘kuroo screwed up really badly a while ago.’ the words came out suddenly, but kenma continued despite the spark of shock that flew up his spine. ‘not when he was cutting my hair, but when he bleached it for the first time.’ shouyou hummed. ‘he didn’t read the instructions because he’s dumb-’ the ginger snorted at that, ‘-and he didn’t realize how long you were supposed to keep the bleach in. i was too busy playing final fantasy to notice, and i came out of the shower with white hair.’ kenma scowled at the memory and shouyou had to set down the scissors because he was laughing so hard.

 

eventually, shouyou actually started to cut kenma’s hair again, and the blonde found himself pleasantly surprised at how comfortable he felt with the other boy. maybe it was because shouyou was always so careful to make sure kenma was at ease, or they could relate to each other in ways that other boys couldn’t, or maybe because kenma just really, really liked shouyou. it might have been because--

 

kenma’s heart seemed to suddenly skip a beat, and his face felt warm. he squeezed his hands together, squeezing his eyes shut as embarrassment flowed through him.

 

he opened his eyes as shouyou stood up behind him. ‘hey, i’m gonna move in front of you so i can cut the front bits of your hair, is that okay?’ the ginger stepped out of the shower as kenma nodded, moving back to sit in front of the other boy. 

 

his knuckles brushed against kenma’s face as he picked up a chunk of hair, measuring a bit with his fingers before snipping off the hair. kenma’s gaze wandered to and fro, unable to focus on anything for too long. his eyes darted from shouyou’s arm, to his shirt, then his hair, then his eyes for a split second before kenma looked down at his lap. 

 

tufts of hair fell onto his shorts and into the shower, and kenma’s nose twitched as a few pieces of hair flew in his face. shouyou huffed out a short laugh, his breath hitting kenma’s cheeks.

 

‘you good?’ kenma made eye contact with his friend, whose eyes seemed to spark with mischief under the flourescent lights pf the bathroom. his tone was teasing, and kenma faked a scowl as he gently batted at shouyou’s hand (thankfully, he was not in the middle of cutting hair at that moment).

 

shouyou smiled widely, and kenma returned the gesture, albeit more shyly, as fondness welled up in his chest.

 

shouyou brought a hand up to rest on kenma’s cheek. the older boy presumed it was just to move his head to the side so that shouyou could reach some bits of hair he couldn’t get to before, but shouyou didn’t move his hand-- he just kept it there. his smile had shrunk a tad bit, though it was still there and just as genuine as his former grin. this smile felt more personal, like kenma was seeing something most people hadn’t.

 

‘i want to kiss you.’ kenma whispered the words, feeling a buzz in his veins as shouyou leaned in a bit closer.

 

‘then why don’t you?’ shouyou whispered back. kenma raised a hand and placed it lightly on shouyou’s flushed cheek, his fingers lightly brushing the brightly colored hair by his ear. shouyou let out a soft laugh, and kenma realized they were mirroring each other.

 

with more confidence than he expected, kenma leaned in, his nose brushing against shouyou’s before their lips met.

 

it was soft and more gentle than kenma had expected. he felt a hand brush through his hair, and pulled back suddenly.

 

‘you never finished cutting my hair.’ kenma stated, looking at shouyou as his hand fell from his cheek. the other boy raised a hand to his mouth for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

 

shouyou picked up the scissors (kenma didn’t even realize shouyou had set them down) before clearing his throat. ‘so…’ he smiled at kenma, looking him straight in the eyes. ‘can i kiss you after i finished the haircut?’

 

kenma nodded, dead serious. ‘you better finish my haircut quick, shouyou.'

* * *

 

‘hey, kenma?’

 

‘mhm.’

 

‘can we, like, date now?’ shouyou shifted from one foot to another, cheeks pink as he glanced up at the taller boy. the two were at the train station, waiting for shouyou’s ride home.

 

‘sure.’

 

‘it’s totally okay if you- wait, really?’ shouyou cut himself off, beaming brightly as he bounced on his feet excitedly. ‘oh my god… oh my god.’ the ginger started to whisper to himself. ‘i have a boyfriend. i can’t believe i’m dating the best person in the world, oh my god…’

 

‘shouyou.’ kenma smiled a bit at his endearing boyfriend. ‘as much as i like seeing you excited, you’re going to miss your train if you don’t leave now.’

 

‘nooo…’ shouyou dragged his complaint out, slumping dramatically as he stepped forward to plant his forehead on kenma’s shoulder. ‘i literally just started dating you, why do i have to leave now?’

 

‘shouyou.’

 

‘i should have just asked after we kissed…’

 

‘shouyou-’

 

‘but maybe that would have made you uncomfortable, but you said yes, so maybe-’

 

‘shouyou.’ kenma gently pushed his boyfriend away, efficiently shutting him up. ‘your train just pulled up to the station.’ he paused for a moment, taking in shouyou’s disappointed expression before speaking again. ‘you can literally text me whenever you want, shouyou, and we can skype when you get wifi.’

 

‘kenma!’ it was as if all the energy had been returned to him as shouyou brightened up again. ‘you’re the best! man, i have the coolest boyfriend ever!’

 

with a small smile, kenma nudged shouyou towards the train, not feeling too upset-- as he had said, he could always text or skype shouyou.

 

‘okay, okay, if you’re really that eager to get me away from you, i’ll go now.’ shouyou joked. pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, he waved and ran for his train that was just about to depart.

 

kenma stood at the station, smiling to himself long after shouyou’s-- after his _ boyfriend’s _ train left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been forever please don't hurt me
> 
> but boiiiii i can't believe i actually finished this?? i'm so used to abandoning my stories so i'm really happy i finished this!!!
> 
> and thank you all for the positive feedback and 2k hits???? like how did that even happen??? but yeah thank you so much!!!
> 
> i'm planning on writing an actual fic (so not a chatfic) that will hopefully be posted soon but honestly i have no idea whoops... i might post another chatfic in the meantime but i haven't really decided yet....
> 
> again, thanks for all the lovely feedback and hopefully i'll be posting something soon!!
> 
> edit: BOIII???? 3000 HITS? THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AHH!!! <333

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first haikyuu fic i've ever written but i love kenhina and i love chatfics
> 
> im honestly not too sure how often i'll update this?? i wont promise anything but hopefully i'll have updates fairly often
> 
> feedback is widely appreciated!!
> 
> (please excuse any typos/wrong information it's late and i have no beta whoops)


End file.
